This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Within the area of subterranean drilling, centralizers are typically used to keep the casing centered during a cement job to prevent cementing the pipe against a side of the well. It is also desirable to reduce drag while installing tubing/casing into the wellbore, or isolating tubing OD from casing ID. Additionally, in long horizontal sections, the horizontal sections may be longer than the vertical sections. As a result, there is often insufficient hook load for gravitational insertion of the tubular section, making it necessary to push the tubular into the well. Rotating the pipe can ease installation.
In some cases, equipment such as sand screens and packers and valves are installed in a horizontal section of the well where there is potential for damage and/or significant amount of drag. It is desirable to not rotate screened sections in the system. To overcome this problem, swivel tools are located above the screens to prevent rotation of that section.
Various types of centralizers and stop rings or stop collars are used to protect the equipment and reduce drag. To further reduce drag and allow equipment to be installed in longer horizontal sections, there is need for the centralizer to withstand high axial loads and be rotationally locked to the tubing/casing OD. By locking the centralizer to the pipe OD, the equipment can be rotated to break out of tight spots and reduce the load required to push the equipment into the horizontal section.
Currently, stop rings/collars are anchored on the pipe OD by applying torque to two rings to energize a third C-ring type component, or installing set screws, hammering in wires or nails into a sleeve to produce friction between the mating parts. Some of these methods are considered a safety hazard and so there is desire for equipment to be safe and simple to install.
Thus there remains a need for a centralizer that can lock itself onto the tubular that does not require the use of stop rings, special torqueing tools, or small fasteners, and that reliably prevents axial movement of the centralizer. It is also desirable to prevent rotation movement of the centralizer relative to the tubular.